Hey, Mister
by yra
Summary: A little bit of SesshoumaruRin fun Not like that!


_A/N: Something short and, in a twisted sort of way, sweet. It was supposed to be humorous, but became more serious as I wrote. Ah, well, it's still kinda fun! The title comes from the song _Hey Mister,_ by Custom. If you've ever heard the song, you know why._

"Hey, don't run away! Come talk to us!"

Amber eyes narrowed, sliding deliberately to the right. A single, white brow rose. The aristocratic face did not even bother to sneer.

"No."

Eyelashes fluttered as another woman leaned out the window beside the first.

"Ah, my lord, don't go! You like the quiet type? We can be quiet as you like."

"Come on, pretty silver hair! Come play with us!"

Raucous laughter echoed from other windows as more women rushed to look out. Kimono's slipped from delicate white shoulders. Beautiful black hair, lose and free, waved in the breeze. Delicate red lips pouted, laughed, smirked invitingly.

"All of you be quiet! How dare you speak to Sesshoumaru-sama so!"

Sesshoumaru kept walking, ignoring Jaken's shouts and the laughter and catcalls of the whores. Several switched tactics, shouting offers to the small, amphibious demon.

"We'll give a you a discount, little man! Half-price!"

"Quarter-price, more like!"

"Don't be so cruel! Who says he's half-size _everywhere_?"

Whistles and shouts erupted, several pounding their hands on the window frames in appreciation.

"SHUT UP!"

"What do they mean?" a little voice asked.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "Do not listen to them, Rin. It is no concern of yours."

"_Hai,_ Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Quiet, all of you."

The dog demon paused, glancing over his shoulder. Standing in the doorway of the brothel, perfectly dressed, her beautiful face proud, a woman met his gaze without fear. She watched him for a moment, eyes betraying no fear as she looked over the two-headed beast and the faces of Jaken's staff. She raised one eyebrow, mirroring Sesshoumaru's expression.

"A strange caravan," she noted. "But I've seen stranger."

Sesshoumaru nodded, turning again to continue on his way.

"Wait, my lord. A word."

The cool, icy voice commanded enough curiosity that he waited, allowing her to speak.

"I am Kagami, Mistress of this house. I have a customer who looked out as you walked by. His interest was…aroused."

Sesshoumaru allowed his left eyebrow raise to join the right. "But _my_ interest is not aroused in that direction."

A short laugh escaped Kagami. "He was not interested in _you,_ my lord. How much for the little girl?"

"_NE!_"

"Rin. Quiet."

"_Hai._"

Kagami left the doorway, walking closer with a slight, appreciative smile. "A very obedient child. I like her. I would not give her to him, but keep her here, to be raised and trained amongst us. He would have the privilege of having her first, but his attention is never caught for long. She could be happy here."

"Happy?"

"Of course." She reached up to touch Rin's hair, but the child jerked away. Swift as a snake, she seized her chin. "Now none of that. A little more respect, if you please." She turned the young face one way, then another. "Oh, yes. She will be lovely."

"And you would make her a whore?"

Kagami laughed, patting Rin's cheek. "A demon lord wandering around with a human child? Unless she's your half-breed progeny—?"

"She is not."

"Then she is a slave. She cannot do much for you at this age. Leave her with me, and when you come back in ten, eleven years, she will be worth much more to you."

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru regarded Rin thoughtfully for a moment, watching her dark eyes grow wider, frightened. "An interesting proposition, Kagami."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken hissed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squeaked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagami echoed, laughing. "What do you say? Shall I teach your little girl to be a most useful companion?"

"Ah, and I would be pleased to help.

The man wore the rich armor of a warlord, and the arrogant smirk of a prince. His expression as he studied Rin reminded Sesshoumaru strongly of his brother's amorous monk companion, but there was something else in his eyes. Something more like Inuyasha in full demonic form.

_'No,'_ Sesshoumaru corrected himself. _'More like a slimy demon from a swamp, leaving trails of filth in its wake._'

But the man was decidedly human, at least by appearance and scent. He moved forward, and a strange silence fell over the tittering women above. Several slipped away from the window, averting their faces quickly. Those who stayed watched with a kind of frightened fascination.

The princeling reached up past Kagami, touching Rin's cheek with the lightest caress. She stiffened, trying to pull her face free, but the Mistress held her firm, and her customer let his fingers drift down her little arm, over a young, slim hip, and down a small thigh.

"Oh, yes, I would like very much to help train your little girl, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Jaken gave a strange choking noise, spinning his staff around to release an inferno on the offender. Ah and Oon began to snarl, pawing the ground with one foot. Kagami watched, unimpressed.

"Jaken, stop."

The little frogman froze, watching his master with dropped jaw. Sesshoumaru released his steeds' reins, moving around until he stood between Kagami and Rin. He looked up into the child's pale face.

"Well, Rin? Would you like to stay with Kagami-san, and learn what the ladies here know?"

"Oh, no, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Don't be silly, little one!" the man muttered. "You can wear those pretty dresses, and learn to dance like these beautiful women, and put up your hair like a big girl. What do you think?"

"_You,_" Kagami added, "will be far prettier than any of them."

"I have to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"You will do as you are told," the warlord said, stepping forward and reaching past the silver haired demon. His fingers caught Rin's wrist, and began to pull.

"Rin. Close your eyes."

Sesshoumaru did not even bother with a sword. A flick of his claws, and the hand fell free of Rin, into the grass. The warlord stumbled back, shrieking at the stump of his arm.

Another scream erupted, and Kagami fell back, three parallel gashes across her lovely face. Her hands flew up, trying to push her beauty back together.

Gasps erupted from above. Sesshoumaru glanced up, seeing the rapt, delighted expressions of the prostitutes. Something dangerously like pity made him turn away, and advance on the writhing warlord.

"You. How many children like Rin have you _helped_?"

Moving surprisingly quickly for an injured mortal, the warrior turned and spat at Sesshoumaru. Rage and pain warred in his eyes, but he released his arm to reach for his sword.

"Unwise."

More blood sullied his claws, but the fool at least fell silent. Shock held him still as he glanced from one bloodied wrist-stump to another. His legs gave out, and he collapsed into the grass.

"No," Kagami moaned, rocking back and forth. "No! My face!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken whispered. "Will you…will you kill them?"

Sesshoumaru pondered for a moment. "No. He will die fast enough, and she may live. Killing women is not in my line."

He turned his back on the warlord, and strode forward, casually picking up Ah-Oon's reigns. He made to walk away, but checked himself.

"Kagami."

She flinched, whimpering on the ground. "Yes, my lord?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Wh-when, my lord?"

"When you said Rin would grow up to be beautiful?"

"Y-yes, my lord. Stunningly so."

"Hm."

He started forward, leading his happily grumbling beast and a startled Jaken along. More whistles erupted from the whores, more laughter and, of all things, applause. Sesshoumaru frowned unhappily. He had never left a scene of carnage to cheers of approval.

_'Mother would be disgusted. Father would be delighted. And if Inuyasha ever found out…_'

He shot a death look up at the women, who sobered quickly. All but one, a young thing, barely more than a child.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called. "Come back sometime, and enjoy our hospitality and appreciation. Free of charge! Bring your little frogman!"

"I am not a frogman!"

Sesshoumaru did not look back again, merely saying over his shoulder, "Rin, you may open your eyes, but do not look behind you."

"_Hai!_" Her evident delight made him almost want to smile. Almost.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken raced forward, trying to catch up. "Where are we going?"

"If Kagami's prophecy about Rin's growing beauty is to be believed…" Sesshoumaru sighed. "We must visit Totosai."

"The swordsmith? Why?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his child, swinging her legs and humming innocently. "I think I'm going to need another sword."


End file.
